


My Fingers Get Burnt Touching You

by StellarLibraryLady



Series: Four Part Drabbles [58]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Angst, Compulsion, Drabble, Drabbles, Fiery Spock, Flirty McCoy, M/M, Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder, Passion, Triggers, You Give Me Fever, rough sex (implied), song related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-07 08:15:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13430658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/pseuds/StellarLibraryLady
Summary: Part 2 of "You Give Me Fever"McCoy likes to play with Vulcan fire.





	My Fingers Get Burnt Touching You

McCoy's smile was filled with satisfaction as he hovered over Spock’s naked chest. “That was mighty rough sex you just subjected me to.”

“That was extremely foolish foreplay, confronting me like that,” Spock countered. “Jim thought you were acting like a child. Which you were.”

“My ass was twitchy. It needed servicing.”

“I hope that I took care of that twitch for you.”

“Nicely.” McCoy pecked at Spock’s lips. “Bet you can’t do it again.”

Spock’s arm snaked McCoy into its hard grip, and Spock rolled McCoy tightly beneath him.

“Never dare a Vulcan!” Spock snarled.

McCoy grinned in excitement.

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing of the song "Fever" by Miss Peggy Lee, nor do I own anything of the late singer's estate.
> 
> I own nothing of Star Trek, its characters, and/or its story lines.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Talk Back Trembling Lips](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14592177) by [StellarLibraryLady](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/pseuds/StellarLibraryLady)




End file.
